Rex The Next Powerful Huntsman
by Ciel Wolf
Summary: Rex Rose is a wolf faunus that he was force to run way from his house when he saw a man murder his mother in front of him when he was a small pup. Then few years later he attended Beacon to save the world from evil and get revenge on the man who kill his mother Summer Rose. (I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth Male!Ruby)
1. Chapter 1 Rex Rose

**Hello everyone who is reading this story. This is Ciel Wolf I hope you guys like this story it's my first story about RWBY , so enjoy the story.**

There was a wolf faunus boy with a red and black cloak going to the Dust shop called 'From Dust Until Dawn' as he went inside the store he found his friend Alex the store owner "Hey there Alex is there any new weapon magazines for me today?" asked the wolf faunus. "Oh hey there Rex your just in time for the new 2016 weapons magazine" said rush towards Alex and give him a wolf hug "Thanks Alex your the best bro any wolf could have!" said Rex. "Oh ho easy there Rex don't try to knock me down on the floor" said Alex.

"Oh sorry Alex I'm just excited I'm going to the magazines section to read it if you need me for anything ok Alex" said Rex. "Ok Rex have fun reading it" said Alex. Rex went to the magazines section and pull out his red and black headphones starting to listen 'This Will Be The Day' by _Jeff Williams_ _feat Casey Lee Williams his favorite music while reading his magazine._ Later that night there was a group of bad guys was walking towards the store and as Alex saw the most wanted men he tries to call Rex for help, but it's too late the men already came in. The leader with the orange hair walk towards Alex "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" asked the leader.

"Please take my Lien and leave" said Alex getting worried that this is his first robbery in all his years working in the store. "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.. grab the dusts" said the orange hair. One of the Henchman walk towards Alex and put the suitcase on the table "Crystals burn uncut" said the gave the crystals to him for his safety and Rex's. While one Henchman was grabbing the red dust he found a boy with his red and black cloak over his head and walks towards him with a sword pointing at the boy "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" yell the Henchman, but Rex didn't respond the Henchman tried one more time "Hey! I say hands in the air. You got a death wish or something!" yelled the Henchman.

But again Rex still didn't respond to him, so angrily he march towards Rex and touch Rex's shoulder that made Rex turn around face to face with the Henchman "Huh?" said angry Henchman points at his ears to make Rex to take off his headphones from his ears and which he did "Yes?" asked Rex. "I said put your hands in the air, now!" shouted the Henchman at Rex. "Are you... robbing me?" asked Rex then the Henchman yelled at Rex "Yes!". "Ohh!" said Rex while all the other Henchmen are grabbing the dust they all stop when they heard one of the Henchman is being thrown towards the window crashing down while yelling 'Hey!' then the other Henchman pull out his gun yelled "Freeze!" at Rex.

But as he say that Rex ran towards him with his semblance grab the guy and throw him outside as Rex got up and pulled out his scythe while his favorite song playing out loud **"This will be the day we're waiting for This will be the day we open up the door I don't wanna hear your absolution hope your ready for a revolution Welcome to a world of new solutions Welcome to a world of bloody evolution" (By Jeff Williams feat Casey Lee Williams).** Then he turn off his music. Then the orange leader and his men were surprise by the boy's action "Okayyy...get him!" yelled the orange all the Henchmen ran towards Rex with guns and swords attacking Rex, but as they tries to attack Rex from the front, back, and both of his sides they all miss Rex when he use his semblance to disappear from the Henchmen.

Then Rex appear the henchmen using his scythe sniper attacking half of the Henchmen while the other half of the Henchmen Rex use his scythe at them clearing all the Henchmen while leaving only the orange hair leader left standing."You are wroth every cent truly you are well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." as he drop his cigarette on the floor and having his cane step on it. Then he raise his gun cane pointing at Rex "I'm afraid this is where we part ways" as he shoot at Rex but luckily Rex dodge the attack a cloud of smoke appear Rex was coughing until the smoke disappear and saw the orange hair guy disappear as Rex turn around trying to find him then he spotted him climbing the ladder.

Then he turn around facing Alex from the window "Alex I told you if something happen tell me! I'm going after him and you stay here to call the police ok?" said Rex."I'm sorry Rex just be careful I don't want you to get hurt" said Alex. "You got bro I'll be right back!" said Rex. Then Rex use his wolf semblance running fast to find the guy few moments later Rex finally found the guy "Hey!" he yelled. The guy turn around facing Rex "End of the line Red until we meet again!" then a helicopter raise up as he got on the helicopter he throw a red crystal at Rex causing an explosion, but then someone was protecting Rex from the explosion as the smoke disappear Rex couldn't believe his eyes a beautiful huntress in Rex's mind **_'That is a real Huntress well time to teach her that I don't need to be protected me from the explosion I can defend_ _myself_ '**.

"Huh?! the hell...!" yelled the guy as he saw the huntress performing magic to stop the helicopter he went inside the helicopter finding the woman who is flying the helicopter "Hey we got a huntress!" as he told to the mystery woman she let go the control and the guy took over the helicopter and went to find the huntress as she found the huntress she started to throw fire balls at the huntress, but miss. The huntress formed sharp crystals aiming at the woman, but misses when the helicopter block the attack. So then Rex got his scythe turn to a sniper shooting at the woman, but the woman block Rex's shots then the woman made a big explosion while having the helicopter flying away from the the huntress look at Rex "Come with me young man you're in big trouble" said the huntress.

Rex was about to run away until she grab his cloak and drag him to a place "I don't have time for this young man someone wants to see you" said the huntress Rex gave up hope and let her drag him. They went inside the building "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not take lightly young man, you put yourself and others in great danger" said the huntress. "Hey they started it!" yelled Rex. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist!" said the huntress as she use her whip and smack on the table. "Hey watch it!" yelled Rex."But there is someone would like to meet you" said the huntress. Rex's mind 'I wonder who would like to meet me a barely did anything wrong'.

Then a old guy walk in holding a plate of cholate chips cookies and a cup of coffee in the other hand "Rex Rose... You have... sliver eyes and can you take off your cloak please" said the old guy. "Umm... thanks since you ask nicely I'll take off my cloak" said Rex as he took off his cloak the huntress and the old guy were shock as the old guy put the plate of cookies in the table "Rex Rose you're a faunus?" said the old guy. Rex grab a cookie from the plate and starting eating the cookie "Yes I am a faunus, so what that I'm faunus " said Rex."Well are you upset that your a faunus?" asked the old guy. "No I'm proud to a be a faunus why you ask sir?" asked Rex. "Well there are faunus that wishes they are normal because humans and faunus don't get along very well" said the guy."Oh I didn't know that" said Rex.

"That's ok and what kind of faunus are you if you mind me asking?" asked the guy. "Well I'm a wolf faunus" said Rex. "Ok then one more question where did you learn to do this" said the guy as he show Rex a video of him fighting the Henchmen. "Well I learn it by myself and with a help of my best bro" said Rex. "Well then what a wolf faunus doing here fighting the bad guys?" asked the guy. "Well I want to be a huntsman and help the people from any dangers" said Rex. "Do you know who I am?" asked the guy. "No sir" said Rex. "Well I'm professor Ozpin headmaster in a combat school for huntsman and huntress in training called Beacon" said Ozpin."Well nice to meet you professor Ozpin" said Rex. "So you want to save people from danger you say?" asked Ozpin."Well yes this world need a great hero" said Rex. "Well would you like to enter my school?" asked Ozpin.

"Well... if I can save people well then yes I would like to enter your school" said Rex. "Well ok you're in, but in one condition you will need to hide your ears and tail when you are in school" said Ozpin. "Ok it's been a pleasure to meet you professor Ozpin I need to see my friend" said Rex. "The same here Rex you will be starting Beacon tomorrow morning and don't be late Rex" said Ozpin. "Ok see you later professor Ozpin!" as he ran out the door. "Hey Alex guess what happen today!" happily said Rex. "What happen Rex?" asked Alex. "I just meet professor Ozpin the headmaster in Beacon and I just accepted to attend in Beacon starting tomorrow!" said Rex."Oh man I'm so proud of you Rex you were a small wolf pup when I brought you in now look at you all grown now ready to become a huntsman and save the world from evil" started to cry happy tears said Alex.

"Aww man Alex stop it" said Rex. The next day as Alex helping Rex getting ready for Beacon "Now Rex you need to listen closely in Beacon you need to be careful with the ladies there some are masteries, cold, wild, strong, and overprotective women, so be careful who will you date" said Alex. "Hey! Alex I'm going to become a huntsman not to get me a girlfriend" said Rex. "Ha ha you never know until you meet them Wolfie" said Alex."Heh heh maybe Alex and if I ever get a girlfriend I will sent you a photo of me and my girlfriend ok" said Rex. "Ok I can't wait to see her sent me a letter when you get there and I will miss you Rex be safe " said Alex. "Ok Alex I'll sent you a letter and I will miss you too" said Rex.


	2. Chapter 2 Beacon

**Hello everyone! Ciel Wolf is here I might do White rose, Ladybug, or Strawberry Sunrise or maybe all three shipping for our little friend Rex.**

Then Rex and Alex give each other a bro hug as Rex leave from the store waving good-bye at Alex. Few moments later as Rex was about get in a ship with all the other students he hide his ears and his tail with his hoodie so no one can see it. Then as he look at all the other students he saw a beautiful blonde girl with yellow gun bracelet on her arms that keep staring at him all the time. In Rex's mind _**'I wonder why that cute girl keep looking at me so much maybe Alex is right there are different girls in here'**_. Then the news came on "The robbery is leady by the most wanted criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities if you have any information about his whereabouts please contact the police department back to you Lisa". "Hmm... isn't not the same guy that rob Alex's store so.. his named is Roman Torchwick then" said Rex as he recall last night robbery.

Then the new started talking about the White Fang and while Rex wants to learn more about the White Fang the news was cut off and a image of the woman the same woman Rex saw last night. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon my name is Glynda Goodwitch you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of as future Huntsman and Huntress it is your duty to uphold it you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world "said Goodwitch as she disappear from the view.

Rex went to the window to look at the view "Oh wow this is so cool I can see everything from up here" said Rex. Then the blonde girl was about to walk towards Rex until a blonde boy got sick from looking at the window and threw up on the girl's shoes "Eww eww get away from me " yelled the girl as she ran to find something to clean off. As Rex saw what happen and he laughed "I guess the view isn't for everyone even vomit boy" said Rex. As the ship land Rex saw vomit boy running outside finding the nearest trashcan to vomit. Then Rex stared walking out from the ship and look at the view of Beacon that he will spent four long years training to become a Rex should start making new friends as he started walking and thinking that he have no idea where he is walking until he bump into a cute girl with a white dress causing her suitcases fall on top of him.

In Rex's mind **_'Oh lucky me first a blonde girl then a white girl and what next?_** '. As he was thinking the white girl made him snap his thoughts "What are you doing?!" yelled the girl. "Oh I'm so sorry I was lost in thoughts" said Rex hoping she is not a coldhearted girl. "Sorry?! do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" yell the girl **_'yep she is a coldhearted girl'_** thought Rex. Then when Rex started picking up the suitcases for her but "Give me that!" yelled the girl as she snatch the suitcase from Rex's she open the suitcase and took out a bottle of dust "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry said the girl. "Uhh" said Rex trying to think what to do. "What are you, brain dead?" asked the just keep staring at her tying not to sneeze "Dust fire, water, lightning, energy" said the girl as she keep shaking the bottle of Dust.

"Uhh..." said Rex. "Are you even listening is any of this sinking in what do you have to say for yourself?!" yelled the girl. Then Rex couldn't take it anymore of trying not to sneeze "AACCHHOO!" as Rex sneeze at the girl. Then there was a small explosion and the bottle went rolling towards a girl with a black bow reading a book and as the bottle hit her foot she look down at the bottle she bend over and picked up the bottle. "Unbeliever this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" yelled the girl as she dust herself. "I'm really really sorry about that I didn't mean to do that" said Rex feeling sorry."Ugh! you complete, dolt what are you even doing here anyway aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" asked the girl. "Well... I " but as he was about to finish the girl cut him off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school it's not just sparring and practice you know. We are here to fight monster, so watch where you're going!" yelled the girl. Now Rex stared to get pissed off having her yelling and bossy at him. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" he snap at her as he was about to fight her a girl with a black bow step in "It's Heiress, actually Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" said the girl with a bow. "Finally, some recognition!" said Weiss."The same company infamous for its controversial labor and questionable business partners" said the girl. While Rex wants to know more about the Schnee Company to see if Alex told him the truth that the Schnee Company treated the faunus unfairly and even sometimes killing them **.**

 _ **-Flashback- when Rex was a small pup running from the guards that are trying to kill him. He ran and ran without food, water, and shelter thinking that they will catch him and kill him just like what they did to his mother Summer Rose as he was about to faint from running places to places. There a young man age 20 saw Rex from his store lying on the ground he ran outside as fast he could take and when he reach at the wolf faunus he pick him up and ran inside the store taking care of him and hiding him from who ever was chasing him hours later a group of guards walked in the store and approach to Alex "Have you ever seen his faunus around here" as he showing Alex a picture of the wolf pup. "No sir why are you guys looking for him if you don't mind me asking" said Alex.**_

 _ **"Well the man from the Schnee Company ordered us to kill him, but he said whoever find him and bring his dead body to him they was be rewarded a good prize from him" said the guard as they walk out from the store continuing to find the boy. The next day Rex woke up and look around "Where am I?" asked Rex. Then the guy that save Rex form the guards walk up to Rex "Hey there little pup what's your name" said the guy. "Hi I'm Rex and what's your name is?" asked little Rex. "Well hi there Rex I'm Alex" said Alex. "Why you save me there Alex I'm a wolf faunus you were suppose to be afraid of me not to help me?" asked little Rex."I know you're a faunus and since the Schnee Company took over they commend everyone to kill all the faunus and during that time I had a faunus and he was my best friend until one night I found one of the guards shot Tom on his head.**_

 _ **While I just stand there and watch my best died in my own eyes" said Alex as he started crying while Rex started hugging Alex."I'm sorry you have lost your friend Alex and thank you for saving me" said Rex. "Sure no problem Rex you can here as long you want and never trust the Schnee all they want is power and money" said Alex as he wipes his tears away. "Ok and thanks again Alex I'm happy I meet you of all the other people since they even bother to help me" said little Rex.-End of flashback-**_

"Is this is true Weiss?" asked Rex while sniffing the air smelling like a cat is near him in his mind _**'I smell a cat it can't be Weiss she's a Schnee maybe it's the girl with a black bow is a cat faunus'**_. "What-How dare you-The nerve of-Ugh!" yelled Weiss as she grab the bottle from the girl's hand and walk away leaving the men picking up the suitcases. "I guess I see you later Weiss!" yelled Rex as he turn away saw the girl leaving and saw her bow twitch. "I see... so she is a cat faunus then" said Rex as he kneel on his knees thinking that Alex is right about these girls around here. Then a blonde boy walk towards him and held out his hand "Hey, I'm Jaune" said Jaune pulling Rex from the ground. "Rex aren't you the guy who puke on the girl's shoes?" asked Rex while laughing at him and walking with him.

"Hey! motion sickness is more common problem than people let on" said Jaune. "Hey sorry vomit boy it just the first thing that came on my mind" said Rex. "Oh yeah then I should called you Crater-face" said Jaune. "Hey! that explosion was an accident if she didn't wave the bottle at my face" said Rex. "Well the names Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" said Jaune. "They do?" asked Rex. "They will... I hope they well I mean, my mom always says that... never mind" said Jaune. Rex laughs "So I got this thing" said Rex as he pulled out his scythe. "Whoa is that a scythe?" asked Jaune. "And its all so a gun too and what do you have?" asked Rex. "Well... I got this sword and a shield" said Jaune. "Ooooh nice what they do?" asked Rex. "Well the shield can get smaller so if I get tired of carrying it I can put away" said Jaune. "Don't they weight the same?" asked Rex.

"Yeah they do" said Jaune sounding depress. "Oh that's cool having the classic I like them they remind me stories that the Huntress and Huntsman fighting the Grimm with swords and becoming heroes maybe you can be one like them Jaune" said Rex. "Really Rex you think I can be a hero like them?" asked Jaune all ready feeling better. "Yeah you can if you try" said Rex. "Ok then thanks Rex" said Jaune. "So why you help me back there you know you can leave me there?" asked Rex. "Eh? Why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' said Jaune. "Hmm... maybe she is right hey! where are we going" asked Rex. "Oh I don't know, I was following you. You think there might be a directory. Maybe a food cart or some sort of recognizable landmark?" asked Jaune. While Rex laughs "Is that a no?" asked Jaune. "Heh heh that's a no" said Rex."Oh if you don't mind me asking why do you have a hoodie covering your head?" asked Jaune. "Well I don't want the sun on my face" said Rex. "Oh so that's why ok" said Jaune.

Few moments later Rex and Jaune found the school's entrance as they were inside the school a blonde girl walks towards Rex "Hey are you Rex Rose?" asked the girl. "Um yes why you need to know?" asked Rex. Then the girl started crying and hugging Rex "Oh Rex you don't know how many years dad and I trying to find you and now you're here" said the girl. While Rex and Jaune were suspires at the girl "Umm... do I know you?" asked Rex. Then the girl wipes her tears "Oh sorry about that I'm Yang your half sister" Yang. "My sister! How are you my sister I never see you in my life?" asked Rex. "I know its weird Rex that I'm your sister and if I wasn't your sister I would never talk to you right now so you got to believe in me Rex" said Yang. "Hmm... okay I believe you" said Rex. "Oh who is your friend here?" asked Yang. "Oh this is Jaune and Jaune this is Yang" said Rex. "Nice to meet you" said Jaune. "Yeah likewise and I'm going to steal Rex for couple of minutes ok?" said Yang. "Oh okay bye Rex" said Jaune.

"Okay bye Jaune we will talk later ok?" said Rex. "Yeah later Rex" said Jaune. "So has anyone saw your ears or tails" said Yang. "How you know that?" asked Rex. "Well dad told me that I have a half brother that is a wolf faunus" said Yang. "Oh ok then" said Rex. "Okay brother how's is your day at school?" asked Yang. "Oh both horrible and great" sigh Rex. "Oh okay tell me about it" said Yang. "Well the great news is that I saw two beautiful girls today and the bad news is that a bump into a Schnee girl and I sneeze on her I think there was fire and ice" as Rex was about to finish his sentence Weiss came out of no where "You! you're lucky that we were not blow of from the cliff" said Weiss. Yang was about to yelled at Weiss to leave her brother alone, but Rex got up to Weiss "Hey Weiss I said I was sorry" said Rex as he grab Weiss by the chin and bring her closer five centimeter towards his face and that Weiss blushed when she look into his silver eyes.

In Weiss's mind ' _ **Oh my dust look at his eyes all silver is like he is one of a kind**_ ' as she close her eyes hoping to get a kiss from him, but then Rex lets go off her and walk away from her not knowing that he is a wolf faunus leaving Weiss in shock that she let her guards down because of him and follow them. As Yang, Rex, and Weiss sat down on the chairs "Ahem... I'll keep this brief you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" said Ozpin.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" said Goodwitch. "He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there" said Yang. "I know right I wonder why?" asked Rex. Later that day all three people walk in the ballroom getting ready to sleep for tomorrow while Rex writes a letter to Alex how his day at Beacon. Yang walk in and jump into her sleeping bag next to Rex "It's like a big slumber party!" said Yang. "I think so but for one thing I know that you enjoy the view of the boys who are showing off" said Rex. "Heh heh maybe you're right there are some cute boys here" said Yang as she look at all the shirtless guys.

"But I'm no where compare them I'm the most sexy and cute guy in here among all the guys in here" said Rex as he look around to see if no see him while Yang laughs when Rex said that but she was in for a surprise when Rex remove his cloak and shirt off showing his muscular body and his six-pack abs at the blushing Yang as he put on a black and red polo shirt and black shorts while putting his ears down to disguise it with his hair and his tail inside his short. In Yang's mind ' ** _OMG Rex you are right you are the sexiest guy in here I think I'm in heaven_** ' quickly look away so he won't see her blushing. "What's that?" asked Yang as she points at a paper. "Oh its a letter to Alex my best bro when he took me in when I was a pup" said Rex as he is finishing his letter.

 _ **Dear Alex,**_

 _ **'I'm here in Beacon I'm so excited to be in here I saw so many weapons in here and were right about the girls here. I met one of them named Weiss she is the cold-hearted one and the other girl I don't know her name is a mystery girl. And guess what I found out that I have a half sister her name is Yang. I wish you were here with me. Oh and I made one friend his name is Jaune Arc he is a good guy. I miss you Alex. And maybe could you sent me something cool cause I'm bored here waiting I wish I could go outside and take a long run, but I can't since they locked all the doors, so I couldn't go outside.'**_

 _ **From your best wolf bro ,**_

 _ **Rex Rose :)**_

"Aww, that's cute" said Yang as Rex throws his pillow at his sister. "Shut up" said Rex as he stop and look at the girl from before. As Yang spotted where he was staring "That girl..." said Rex. "You know her?" asked Yang. "Well maybe... she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything. Well Don't know about you I'm going to talk to her" said Rex. "Oh okay I will come too" said Yang as they both walk towards the girl with the black bow. "Hellooo! I believe you two may know each other" happily said Yang. "Aren't you the guy that exploded" said the girl. Rex sighs "Yeah my name is Rex so what's your name?" asked Rex.

"Blake" said Blake. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Rex's older sister" said Yang. "You know your bow is cute just like you" said Rex. "Uh... thanks" said the blushing Blake. In Blake's mind **_'he looks cute I wish he didn't bring his sister with him_** '. "Nice night don't you think Blake?" asked Yang. "Yes it is. It's lovely almost lovely as this book that I will continue to read... as soon as you leave" said Blake. "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause" said Yang as she was about to leave Rex got in front of Blake. "What's it about?" said Rex. "Huh?" said Blake. "Your book does it have a name?" asked Rex. "Well... it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body" said Blake. "Oh that's cool and when you finish reading it could I borrow it?" asked Rex. "Why?" asked Blake.

"I love books of all kinds, but my favorite book is about heroes and monsters they're one the reasons I want to be a Huntsman" said Rex. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" asked Blake. "I'm hoping we all will. As a little boy I always want to be a Huntsman just like my mother she was a Huntress. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves no matter they are humans or faunus" said Rex. "That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale" said Blake. In her mind ' _ **He cares about faunus I thought humans doesn't care about us, but why though**_ '. "Well that's why we're here... to make it better" said Rex. "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby brother!" said Yang as she gave him a bear hug while Rex struggle to free from Yang's death hug. "Well, Yang it's a pleasure to meet you especially you Rex" said Blake.

As Weiss trying to find were all the noises are coming from then she walks toward where Rex, Yang, and Blake were "What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" said Weiss. In Rex's thoughts _**'Oh**_ _**wow Weiss looks pretty when she have her hair down**_ ' As Weiss and Yang both saw each other "Oh, not you again!" yelled both of them at the same time as they were about to fight Rex get in between of them. "Okay that's enough girls break it up here. Weiss you look cute right now, Yang you have good boobs and Blake blow out the candle" said Rex. "Wait... What... Umm..." said blushing Weiss and Yang. "Ok" said Blake as she blow out the candle.

 **Sorry that I didn't finish the story** **I'll might do on the weekends due to homework and school, so I hope I didn't surprise you guys for wanting to see the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Forest (Part 1)

**The next day morning.**

Rex woke up and went to the bathroom started taking a shower while brushing his teeth after he finish the shower;he started to dress in his black shorts, red shirt, his red and black gloves, red hoodie, and his red and black cloak. Then he went to wake up Yang "YYYAAANNNGGG! Wake up" said Rex as he pours a cup of cold water in her face and her hair at the same time. For that Yang woke up quick and realize her hair is wet and she got angry at her brother "RRREEEEXXXXX! DID YOU WET MY HAIR?!" yelled Yang. Rex run away from Yang as he did that he asked "Well time to wake up you don't want to be late do you?" "Rex little brother I'm going to kill you!" said Yang. Then Rex throws a trashcan hoping to stop Yang from chasing him; Yang saw the trashcan and tries to stop her speed, but she trips over the trashcan.

"Rex! I'll get you so bad that you will beg for mercy that you ever did that!" yelled Yang. In the speaker spoke "Would all the first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately" said Glynda. Yang got up and started to head to the cliff found Rex helping Jaune up. "What happened to him?" asked Yang. "Oh he got slap by Weiss" said Rex. "Why? what did he do to make Weiss angry?" asked Yang. "Well he called Weiss a snow angle for trying to make her be his partner" said Rex. "Ouch having some trouble there lady killer?"asked Yang. "I don't understand my dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" asked Jaune. "Well... 'snow angel' wasn't the best start" said Yang. "Come on Jaune let's go before we be late" said Rex. All three walked to the cliff with the other first years students.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" said Ozpin. "Now, I sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" said Glynda. "What?!" said Rex. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" said Ozpin. Rex sighs "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" said Ozpin. "Is it over yet?" asked Rex. "After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest.

You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" said Ozpin. While Ozpin said that Jaune nervous laugh and gulp at the same time "You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each person must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regards that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" asked Ozpin. Jaune rise his arm "Yeah, um, sir-" as Jaune was about to ask his question Ozpin cut him off "Good! Now take your positions" said Ozpin. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question. So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w- what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" asked Jaune. "No. You will be falling" said Ozpin.

"Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy" said Ozpin. "uh huh... yeah. So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGGGYYYY!" yelled Jaune as Ozpin launch them in the air as he slurp his coffee. As Rex was launch from the ground he pulled out his scythe attach the tree and spin around the tree he land on the ground and putting away his scythe started to run fast to find Yang, Blake, or Jaune. Rex sighs "Gotta find Yang. Maybe Blake since she is a faunus and I'm a faunus too. Or maybe Jaune he's okay and funny" said Rex as he was thinking who he should partner up out of nowhere a big alpha bewolf attack Rex biting his left arm he scream in pain.

Punching the bewolf on the face sending it to a tree he pull out his scythe with his right hand and trying to fight with one arm. He attack the bewolf so close to slicing its arm off but it wasn't enough then the bewolf and Rex were cover in blood fighting each other to the death Rex almost die if he didn't dodged the hit he land on the pool of blood of the bewolf some of its blood is going into Rex's wounded arm. He suddenly felt strange with something that have gave him more powerful that he have finally defeated the bewolf. As he finish killing it he use his left sleeves covering up the bite mark and ran of to find a partner then he found someone standing there.

He found out that is Weiss. Then Weiss saw Rex they were both looking at each other until Rex decide to speak "Umm... I think I'm going to leave now bye Weiss" as he was leave Weiss yelled at him "Wait! We're now partners you dolt". Rex stop walking and turn away facing her "Are you sure that you want to be my partner? You know that we can walk away as if we never saw each other" said Rex. "Well it's too late now dolt we already made eye contact so now we are partners" said Weiss. "If you sure about that" said Rex. "Well yes now hurry up there you dunce we can't waste any time cause of you" said Weiss as she started to walk. As she said that Rex use his semblance "Now who need to hurry up now?" asked Rex. "What the hell? But how... Did you do that?" asked Weiss. "There no time for question ice princess" said Rex as he started to run. "Wait! You dolt!" yelled Weiss as she started to chase him down the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 In The Forest (Part 2)

**Rex : Ciel-kun you're back! *hugs Ciel-kun***

 **Ciel: Yes I'm back hello everyone! I'm back and I'm so so so sorry about the late update. My Internet broke dow** **n, helping with my dad fix houses and felt lazy to finish it, so yeah sorry.**

 **Yang, Weiss, and Blake : Ciel-kun you're back! *group hugs***

 **Rex : So now you are back you need to...**

 **Ciel : Need to finish the chapter yes I know Rex.**

 **Yang: Where have you been?**

 **Ciel-kun: A very long long vacation**

 **Everyone: Enjoy!**

 **With Rex and Weiss**

As Rex and Weiss was running in the forest Rex hear a noise in the bushes "Stop! Don't Move Stay There!" he yelled at Weiss to her surprise she stops. "What is it?" asked Weiss. "I heard something in that bush I'm going to find it out and you stay there" he said to Weiss as he pointed the bush. "Ok then go find out what was it" she said. As he got closer to that bush 10 beowulf came out from that bush Rex and Weiss both grab their weapons ready to fight them off. Then Rex saw them the main leader in that pack getting closer to them to Rex's surprise he can understands the beowulf as it was talking to him. "I'm so hungry who should I eat first the boy or the pretty girl?... Oh! I know I will eat the girl first then the boy" said the alpha.

Then Rex point his scythe "You better not touch her! you hear me!" yelled Rex at the alpha. "Oh what this? You try to protect her? What a little boy like you going to do?" said the second beowulf. While leaving Weiss confuse 'What is going on? Rex I don't understand it how can you possibly talk to them all?' she thought. As she was thinking out of nowhere a bewolf attack her throwing her across a tree with a twisted ankle that she twist as she was thrown to the tree. "Ouch! I must stand up and fight! OUCH! Damn it ankle not now!" yelled Weiss. Rex turn around and saw Weiss being thrown across "Weiss!" yelled Rex as he ran towards her "Are you ok Weiss are you hurt?" he said. "No, I'm okay" she said.

"Stay there I will take care of it" he said running towards the bewolf. "Wait! You dolt you'll get kill!" she yelled. "You bastard you'll pay for that!" he yelled at the bewolfs. He came running towards the bewolfs attacking two bewolfs at the same time with his scythe slicing their heads off then another two more came and attack him scratching in his back "FUCK! Damn it!" he yelled kneeling his knees at the ground trying to ignore the pain on his back bleeding so much. While Weiss is trying to get up to help Rex then the eight bewolfs are running towards him circling around him "Get out of there you dolt!" she scream at Rex. But too late the bewolfs jump in the circle where Rex was tearing his clothes leaving Weiss in tears that she already lost her partner then as she was crying she look up and saw something blue in the circle.

Then there was an explosion where all the bewolfs went flying she saw Rex stand up in blue flames looking angry then he garb his scythe and attacking five beowulfs "DIE YOU BASTARD!" he scream killing five of them while leaving three more left. He jump up high to the sky and coming down like a rocket landing hard of the beowulf crushing its skull and punch the other two beowulfs with his flaming fist causing it stomach explode to pieces. As Weiss there looking at him amaze by his strength feeling scared towards him as he was walking toward at Weiss and he collapse at her "Hey! Wake up there you dunce" she said but when she said that she saw Rex sleeping peacefully and cute just like a puppy. "Aw he's so cute" she said then she stared to feel sleepy so she slept on the tree.

Then few hours later Rex woke up and saw that he is sleeping at Weiss's lap "Well that is a surprise I didn't think that she will do that" he said as he got up from her and woke her up "Hey there wake up sleepy head" he said. Then she woke up and not realized that he is close to her face push him off the ground. "Hey!" he yelled. "S..Sorry you just way too close there" she said when she bushes as she look at him "Hey your clothes is rip" she said as she pointed. Rex look at his clothes "Oh well I can always change if I want to and Weiss did you twist your ankle?" he asked. "I think so" she said. "Ok then hold on tight we are going fast like lightning" he said as he pick up Weiss in a bridal style leaving Weiss blushing madly "Wait you dunce watch where you toucHHIIINNNNGGG!" she yelled when he was running fast to find shelter.

Few moments later Rex and Weiss found a cave to take a rest he gently put Weiss on the ground using his aura to heal her ankle which took 20 seconds later. "You know that I can heal myself you dunce" she said. "You can? It look petty bad to me and then how come you didn't heal on your own?" he asked. "Well it's because I was tried to heal myself" she said. Then they got up to search and find the Forest Temple.

 **Now to Yang and Blake**

As Yang got to the ground she went around the forest to find her brother Rex "Rex! REX! Where are you REX!" she yelled. As she was walking she heard a sound coming from the bush so she went towards the bush "Rex are you there?" she asked. The bush was rusting "Rex?" she once again she asked. As she was about to touch the bush two bewolfs came out and started to attack Yang "Nope you're not Rex" she said.

Yang attacked them by one punch they went flying in the sky. Then a another bewolf came out of nowhere when it was about to slash Yang's back. Someone stabs it on its back as the bewolf falls down Yang turn around saw Blake. "You know I can take that on my own right?" asked Yang. "Maybe or maybe not" said Blake. "*sighs* Have you seen Rex?" asked Yang. "No why?" asked Blake. "Well I to know if he got a good partner not a partner who try to kill him" said Yang. "Why would anyone want him killed?" asked Blake. As Yang and Blake were walking around Yang tell the story to Blake.

"Well my dad told me that I have a little brother and I was so excited to see him. But on May 18th that day Rex was suppose to come, but I heard my dad talking to uncle Qrow saying that someone burn the house killed my "mom" and Rex. We cried all day and night then one month later my uncle Qrow called my dad saying that Rex have survived the fire but unfortunately my "mom" died so every day my dad and I went out to find him for 7 years but no luck until now I found him" said Yang.

"But why would someone would do that?" asked Blake. "I don't know maybe because he's different from everyone else" said Yang. "Different? How he's different from everyone else?" asked Blake. "Oh! Just forget it. It's not that important but look in the bright side I found him" said Yang. "Are you sure it not important?" asked Blake. "Yep! Come on let's get a move on" said Yang as they both walk through the forest. Few hours later they reach to the Forest Temple. Huh? Guess we're the first one here then?" asked Yang. "I guess so and what's up with the chess piece" said Blake. "I don't know let's get the yellow knight " said Yang. "Ok then" said Blake.

 **Back to Weiss and Rex**

As they both was walking Rex let Weiss walk in front of him and pulled up his sleeve to check his wounded arm. 'Huff it worst than before all black and deep down seeing my flesh' he thought as he pulled down his sleeve hoping Weiss couldn't see it. "I think the Forest Temple is this way no... over here... no this way...well it's official we are lost" as she walked to the left, right, and back to left. Rex sat down the ground and listen to find the temple then moments later he found the temple "I know where is the Temple Weiss" he said. Weiss stop moving and look at him "Really? Where is it at?" asked Weiss.

"Well we need a ride to get there" asked he look up in the sky he saw a Nevermore flying around the sky. "Never mind that I just found it" said Rex as he grab Weiss's hand and runs towards the Nevermore jump higher grabbing its wings. "What are you doing you dolt are you insane!" yelled Weiss. "Hang on tight Weiss!" he yelled. On the top of the Nevermore's wings flying high in the sky through the forest. "How are you doing Weiss!?" asked Rex. "Very bad this is a terrible idea!" yelled Weiss. "Oh stop worrying too much" he said. "I'm so far beyond worrying!" she yelled. The closer they get he almost saw the Forest Temple.

"Hey! Weiss we are almost there!" he yelled. "If I fall down and injured I will kill you!" she yelled. "I love you too now JJJUUUMMMPPPP!" he yelled as he jump off leaving Weiss alone. "You idiot why you leave me alone!" she scream as she watch Rex jumps out.

 **Back to Yang and Blake**

As they was about to leave they heard a girly scream they both turn around to the scream. "You heard that Blake?! A girl is in trouble" said Yang. Blake stare at the sky "Blake?...Blake!" yelled Yang. While Blake point at the sky having Yang look up and saw Jaune falling from the sky landing on a tree while screaming at the same time. "AAAHHHH!" he scream. "Jaune? Did he fall from the sky?" asked Yang. "Yep it look like it" said Blake.

Then the bush was rusting and a Ursla come out with a girl in the pink was riding it as if it were a horse. "Yeehaw!" said the girl in the pink crashes into the ground 5ft away from Yang and Blake. "Awww it's already broken" said the girl in the pink as she got off from the Ursla. Then behind the Ursla a boy in green came out "Nora! Never ever do that again" said the boy but as he tries to find her she was already gone.

Nora went and grab a yellow queen chess piece off the rock. "I'm the queen of the castle I'm the queen of the castle ~" she sang. "Nora!" yelled Ren. "Heh heh coming Ren" said Nora as she went to Ren. While Yang and Blake watch Nora in amazement that she rode a Ursla like it was nothing. "Did that girl just ride a Ursla?" asked Blake. "Yep she did" said Yang.

While Jaune was feeling dizzy during that tree crash "Ow! Why does it have to happen to me?" asked Jaune. Then a girl came out from the forest with a Deathstalker on her tail. "Did that girl just ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake. "I don't know" said Yang. "Heads up you guys!" yelled Rex. Then everyone saw Rex falling from the sky. "Rex!" yelled Yang.

Rex pulled out his scythe slicing the Deathstalker's tail as he land on the ground running towards it shooting its eyes and as he was about to punch its head his hand cover with a blue flames exploding the head. "Woah Rex" said Yang. "Yang!" yell Rex and as they was about to hug each other Nora buts in their moment. "Nora!" yell Nora.

"Oh okay so who you might be?" ask Rex as he points at Nora, Ren, and the girl who brought the Deathstalker. "I'm Nora!" she said happily. "Ren" said Ren. "Hello there I'm Pyrrha" said the girl. Rex walk towards her "Pyrrha that name suit you for a pretty girl like you" said Rex. "Oh Th...Thank you" said Pyrrha as she blushes. "Well I'm Rex the girl in the yellow is Yang and the other one in the black is Blake" said Rex.

"Hello" said Yang and Blake. "Great now the gang is here" said Yang. "Wait! What about Jaune?" asked Rex. "He's in the tree" said Yang. "Oh okay" said Rex. "Hey you guys look up" said Blake. Everyone looks up and saw Weiss hanging on the Nevermore almost slipping of the Nevermore's wings. "You idiot why you left me alone?!" scream Weiss. "She's about to fall down" said Yang. "I said jumps!" yell Rex. "She's falling" said Blake.

Jaune look up from the tree and saw Weiss falling from the sky. "Now to be the hero" said Jaune. "Yang I need you to hold your hand and when I said go I need you to boost me up" said Rex. "Ok bro make sure you come back in one piece" said Yang as she cup her hands together. "You got it sis" said Rex as he runs all the way back about 10ft he turn around and started to run towards Yang. As he was getting closer to Yang he yell at Yang "GGOOO!" as he jump into her hands. Then Yang lift Rex up to the air.


End file.
